


there's a look in your eyes (I know just what that means)

by Bebravenow



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Biting, Bruises, M/M, Marking, PWP, intentionally leaving marks on each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebravenow/pseuds/Bebravenow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mark is barely visible. The high collar covers most of it, but under Hux's jaw where the collar doesn't reach there's the edge of a bruise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's a look in your eyes (I know just what that means)

 

The mark is barely visible. The high collar covers most of it, but under Hux's jaw where the collar doesn't reach there's the edge of a bruise. 

Ren swallows down the desire to curl his hand around the nape of Hux's neck, let his thumb find the mark, and _press_. He distracts himself with a roll of his shoulder, stretching the bite there until it stings. Hux's eyes flicker to Ren, but return to the conversation with the Captain as if nothing happened.

***

When Ren goes to take a shower that night he avoids looking at himself in the mirror as he undresses. He still catches a brief glimpse in his periphery; the bite on his shoulder, the marks down his back. He tells himself not to think about them when he touches himself under the shower spray.

***

Ren gets called away for a few days to finish someone else’s mission. The task is almost trivial and Ren is left pulsing with unspent energy, the challenge he expected gone unfulfilled. He stalks through the hallways, stormtroopers ducking out of his way at the sight of him. It's only as he's walking down a hallway for the second time and a door opens in front of him that he realizes what his aimless wandering was aiming him towards.

Hux exits out of the room, three other officials leaving with him. Upon noticing Ren he detaches from the conversation long enough to nod a greeting. Ren doesn't respond, doesn't care what they're talking about, doesn't even notice who the other officials are. All Ren can focus on is the blank spot on Hux's jaw.

Ren's hand is around Hux's upper arm before his brain can catch up with him. The other officials back away, fear coming off them like smoke from a fire. Hux looks down at Ren's hand, looks up at Ren, eyebrow raised.

"News," Ren forces out.

Hux gives Ren a blank look before turning to the other officers and dismissing them with a nod. They don't look back when they leave. 

A pointed look at the hand Ren still has wrapped around Hux's bicep has Ren stiffly letting him go. Hux turns without a word and walks back into the conference room he just left, leaving Ren to trail after him. The door shuts behind them and Hux stands in front of Ren, arms folded and expression expectant. Ren doesn't say anything.

"What do you have?" Hux prompts. "I was under the impression that your mission went smoothly-"

Ren pushes into Hux, stopping the words in their tracks. He moves them up against the wall and Hux doesn't quite gasp, hands pressing into Ren's shoulders. He doesn't pull Ren closer but neither does he try to push Ren away.

"What are you do-" Hux starts. Ren ignores him, curls his fingers into Hux's collar and pulls it down.

There's nothing there but a faint yellowing that could be anything. Hux doesn't say anything this time. His lips press together and he stares up at Ren, eyes almost daring.

Ren lets go of Hux, reaches up to unclasp his helmet. Hux doesn't move away. Ren drops the helmet carelessly to the floor before once again pulling down Hux's collar. Ren's other hand finds its way to Hux's waist.

Then Ren leans down, presses his mouth where the mark once was, and _bites_. Hux gasps, head clunks against the wall behind him, grip on Ren's shoulders bruising. Ren sucks against Hux's skin. It can't feel good, too much desperation and no finesse. And yet Hux's breath stutters, head tilts to give Ren more room. There is a tug at the back of Ren's scalp as Hux strings his fingers through Ren's hair.

Ren pulls off, leaving Hux with uneven breathing and pupils blown wide. On his lower jaw is a mark that looks on the verge of painful. Ren's gloved hand moves to the spot and his thumb brushes lightly against it. Hux shivers.

Ren pulls away, leaving Hux against the wall. He grabs his mask and is still pulling it on when he walks down the corridor.

****

*******

Ren is lost in meditation when he's aware of a presence closer than the others. He can sense, distantly, everyone on the ship scurrying to fulfill their minor role in the grand machine. This one is nearer than the rest and isn't moving. From some muted place inside Ren there's a jolt as he understands the presence is standing outside his quarters.

Distractions are meant to be purged when in the midst of meditation. All focus is inside and the outside world left to its own devices. Ren brings his attention to his breathing and doesn't allow himself to think about whoever is outside his door.

He's able to keep himself still for what might be a minute before he's throwing himself out of meditation. He kicks feeling back into his legs, body clumsy after being still for so long, and walks to his door to slam his hand against his door panel.

Hux stands in the doorway, spine straight like he hadn't spent who knows how long just standing outside Ren's door, uniform impeccable. Ren shoves a hand through his unbrushed hair, slouches in his threadbare work out clothes, and secretly revels in their contradictions. Hux doesn't move, face blank like Ren is the inconvenience. Ren places an elbow against the door frame and tries to get comfortable, prepared to wait Hux out.

Ren glances to Hux's jaw.

Hux's blank face finally breaks when he rolls his eyes, striding past Ren into his quarters. He gets to the middle of the room before stopping and turning back around to face Ren. He waits, gives Ren an obvious look, then looks to the door panel.

Ren bites something back, maybe a snarl or maybe a laugh. Unless he plans on dragging Hux out Hux is staying for the foreseeable future. And maybe Ren doesn't wants him to go, not just yet.

Ren keys the door closed and then folds his arms, raises his eyebrows at Hux.

Hux pulls down his collar and shows off the multicolored bruise.

"Your _love bite_ is still here, don't worry," Hux says flippantly. He keeps his neck bared.

Ren unfolds his arms, carefully makes his way to Hux until they're a step away from each other.

“I assumed you wanted a one time thing,” Ren says.

“Which I’m sure you kept on the forefront of your mind while you...staked your claim.”

Ren searches Hux’s face and can’t find any actual anger there. Hux’s cheeks are slightly pink and he isn’t looking at Ren. But he came here and hasn’t walked away.

"Mine are faded," Ren says. Hux's eyes jerk to meet Ren's.

"Show me," Hux says, letting go of his collar. It is too crumpled now to stand straight, can only cover half of the hickey. Ren has a hard time keeping his attention off of it for long.

They watch each other for a moment before Ren grabs the back of his shirt and pulls it off. He moves to touch where the bite used to be, but Hux closes the distance between them and places his hand there first. He lightly trails his fingers over the healed spot, in the space where neck meets shoulder. Then Hux leans forward. 

Ren tenses for the pain, but Hux only presses a soft, open mouthed kiss there. Ren inhales sharply at the surprise. Hux breathes a gust of hot air over the same spot and Ren can't hold back a shudder.

It's then, when Ren is distracted, that Hux sinks his teeth in.

Ren jumps, reaches out for purchase and his hands find their way to Hux's waist. He wraps his hands around Hux's hipbones and squeezes. Hux groans against the bite he just made and Ren's hips twitch closer. 

Hux pulls away to finally kiss Ren. Ren tries to push into the kiss, but Hux keeps it slow, teasing. He brushes his lips against the side of Ren's mouth before stretching his tongue out to lightly lick against the corner of Ren's lips. Ren takes in a shaky breath that is immediately exhaled in a rush when Hux bites down onto Ren's lower lip. He teases it between his teeth and Ren gets lightheaded for a moment. 

Ren drags his hand up from Hux's waist and sneaks it under his uniform's jacket, digs in his nails at the bare skin he finds there. Hux gasps, letting go of Ren's lower lip. Ren takes advantage of this freedom to lean down to Hux's neck, opposite of where he left his original mark, and attempts to make an identical one. This one he goes slower with, wants to do more than just leave Hux with a reminder. He wants it to be a worthwhile memory. Hux tilts his head to the side and wraps his arms around Ren's shoulders.

"God, Ren," Hux breathes out. Ren's hands clench instinctively, nails digging in, making Hux gasp again. Ren slides his hands around to the back of Hux's thighs and grips hard, pulling Hux up enough to half-carry him to the wall. He pushes up against Hux and Hux responds by planting one foot firmly on the ground but letting the other one slide up Ren's hip. Ren moves a hand to grip under Hux's knee and pulls back to look at him. Hux’s pupils are blown wide, his cheeks flushed, chest trying hard to keep his breathing steady. 

"Fuck," Ren says and lets go of Hux's leg to fumble off Hux's uniform jacket. He throws it aside and doesn't hesitate to yank off the shirt underneath. Two uneven, mottled red spots on either side of Hux's neck stand out against the pale skin. Ren moves in, fitting his face into the crook of Hux's neck and breathes deeply, grabbing Hux's leg and dragging it back up around Ren's hip. Hux's head tilts back until he's resting against the wall behind him and urges Ren closer.

Instead, Ren drops to his knees, let's go of Hux's leg just to bite at it through the fabric and Hux gives a startled half-cry. Ren slides his hands up until he's able to maneuver Hux's belt off and shove his pants down. He kisses the skin of Hux's hipbone as soon as it's showing, leaves the pants around Hux's ankles as he makes his way down the sensitive skin of Hux's groin. Hux's legs tremble at every nip of Ren's teeth, hisses when Ren ducks down to Hux's inner thigh. He kisses there, sucks, moves down to repeat the process, hands grasped tight around Hux's waist to help keep him up while Hux's knees shake. Ren doesn't stop until he is able to pull back and see a trail of slowly darkening hickeys down the inside of Hux's thigh. He looks up at Hux, unable and unwilling to pull back the proud expression on his face. Hux gives a quiet growl and drags Ren back up to pull him into a rough kiss, all teasing gone. He sucks on Ren's tongue, drags his nails down Ren's back. Ren arches his back and tries to choke down a cry. Through the kiss he can taste Hux's smirk.

Ren drags his hips against Hux's, causing Hux to jerk against him. Hux clumsily grabs at the pants Ren is still wearing and yanks at them before growling and shoving Ren away. Ren stumbles backwards while Hux hurriedly undoes the laces of his boots. Ren almost laughs. He easily pulls off his own pants and sits down on the nearby bed, unable to stop himself from stroking his cock for some relief. Hux yanks off his boots and finally removes the clothing Ren had left behind. When he sees Ren on the bed he stalks over to him and snatches at Ren's hand. He doesn't try to pull it away, just stops Ren’s movements as he climbs on top of Ren. He straddles Ren's lap and leans down to kiss him. As they kiss Ren changes his grip to encompass both of their dicks. Hux gasps, hands scrambling against Ren before ending up at the nape of Ren's neck, partly curled in his hair. Ren recaptures Hux's lips with his before stroking them together. It's too rough, but Hux moans and tugs at Ren's hair. Ren squeezes a little tighter on his next upstroke and Hux thrusts into Ren's grip.

Hux pulls away from Ren to untangle one hand and spit into it, then joins Ren in jerking them off. Ren moans, kisses Hux again as Hux sets the speed of their strokes. It's still too rough, too raw, but Ren can't bring himself to stop and Hux keeps pushing them forward. They're barely kissing, hands shaking against one another, too far gone to care. It builds and builds until Ren throws his head back against the bed, Hux's hand trapped behind his neck, and comes.

Ren's hands stutter, but Hux strokes him through, strokes them both harder. Ren lifts his head back to press a kiss against Hux's lips and then trail them down until he reaches Hux's neck. He finds the old mark and scrapes his teeth against it. Hux gasps out a cry and comes.

****

*******

Ren wakes up the next morning, careful not to disturb the other body in the bed as he climbs out to go to the fresher. In the mirror he can see bruises on his hips, shoulders, new bite marks scattered on his body. He brings his thumb up to trace against the one on his shoulder and _presses_.

  



End file.
